A method recently proposed for producing a thin-film element device involves: forming a separation layer above a transparent support substrate such as a glass substrate; forming a thin-film element such as a substrate layer and an organic electroluminescence (EL) element above the separation layer; and then emitting a laser beam onto the support substrate so that adhesion at an interface between the separation layer and the substrate layer is reduced and the substrate layer and the thin-film element are delaminated from the support substrate.
For example, PATENT DOCUMENT 1 discloses a method for delaminating a transferred layer, provided above a substrate via a separation layer, from the substrate. In this method, when the separation layer is irradiated with a laser beam for multiple times so that the transferred layer is removed from the substrate, a unit area to be irradiated with the laser beam is shaped into a substantial regular hexagon.